


【贺红】心理医生密码

by ynxmr



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynxmr/pseuds/ynxmr
Summary: 心理醫生不負責解剖。





	【贺红】心理医生密码

**Author's Note:**

> 預警  
> *賀天視角  
> *血腥場面.慎入  
> *ooc ft. 渣文筆  
> *寫作匆忙 魯魚亥豕 歡迎捉蟲  
> *來自妳們的老鹹魚 女閑SeeU

零

“后来呢？”

“后来？  
“后来男人出现了幻觉，从楼上摔下去，就没有后来了。”

 

壹

那个男人似乎在说一个故事。  
一个有关抑郁的故事。

故事的结局并不算好，甚至是恐怖的，月亮还没来得及听完整个故事，就匆忙收起柔和的光将自己隐于弧形天幕背后。栖于枝头的乌鸦被月亮血红色的光惊动，他用力扇动翅膀，从喉咙深处胡乱擦出沙哑苍凉的歌，无比刺耳，听得人心惊不已。

我起身去拿红酒，突然听到身后人强行扯出笑容，实则降到零度的笑声。  
“怎么。没意思么，我的故事。”他坐在沙发上，动了动因久坐而略显僵硬的腰肢，声音轻盈。  
“很没新意，所有黑暗小说里都会这么叙写它们主人公的结局。”我拿出红酒，开始找起子。

我会很喜欢这个男人坐在我家沙发上，给我讲故事，陪我打发无聊的时间。  
如果我的心情不像现在这般糟糕。

我看着他，他端起我的酒杯。  
他没说谢谢，径自紧皱眉头盯着杯中酒发了一会儿呆。  
这更让我没来由的焦虑与烦躁无限加重。

贺呈怎么会请这么个人来家里给我当心理医生？

他根本不像个医生。  
他看起来根本就是一个街道上游荡的不良少年，他戴着耳钉，红色的短发，随意地穿件皱巴巴的t恤，让我忍不住怀疑他的业务能力。  
最让我感到心惊的是他的眼睛，在总是舒展不开的眉头之下，看似包容的眼光隐隐藏着恨意。不管他是因为谁才带着这般眼神为我咨询，我想，这绝不是一位专业的心理医生。

“时候不早了，我就不多留你了。如果出了什么问题，我会考虑找你的。”我做出“送客”的手势。  
他没有表态，而是站起身，不屑地看了我一眼。不，应该是冷傲地撇了我一眼，抱着手走了。  
我迅速将门反锁，重重舒了口气。  
我走进浴室，打算冲掉今天身上带着的不安气息。

洗完澡出来已经是凌晨3点。  
我躺在床上睡不着，随手翻出男人来时给我的名片，上面写着他的名字——  
莫关山。

我面无表情地收起名片，关灯，闭眼。

可是。  
男人红色的发却像个符号，已经刻在我心脏的深处，唤起某种熟悉的膨胀与空虚感，发出一声声轻轻的嘲弄。

 

贰

我在浏览今天的新闻。  
透过冰冷的电脑屏幕，社会冷暖人间百态投映在我的视网膜上也不过是一串又一串没有生命的程序编码。

就算是有生命的东西又如何。

你看。  
这条新闻里，歇斯底里的疯狂母亲最终躺倒在血泊里，她腹中即将发育成形的儿子蜿蜒在雪白裙摆遮掩的双腿间。  
这个世界真怪。  
本是骨肉至亲，最后却闹得敌人般同归于尽。

【那位母亲最后没有活下来，带着另一个生命一起。】

这是这个视频的结尾。

我深吸一口气，压下心头泛起的一股恶心之感，准备阖上电脑。  
突然，莫关山的头像亮了，并且开始晃动。  
我已经很累了，实在不想进行任何社交活动，可是出于礼貌，——毕竟他姑且算是我的心理医生——，还是点开对话框。

[ 贺天，我今晚过去。]  
[还要红酒吗？]我回道。  
……  
莫关山半天没有回应，在等他回复的时间里，我视线开始变得模糊起来……

 

“簌簌……”  
厨房里发出一阵古怪的窸窣声，像有什么东西被水冲洗着。我想爬起来，无奈一点力气也没有。  
“噗！噗！”  
像是剁肉的声音，于此同时整个屋子弥漫着甜甜的腥味。“贺呈？”以为是贺呈回来了，我揉着眼睛试图寻找，但是两眼完全睁不开。  
“呵呵……呵……贺天……贺天……”  
一个声音在脑海中唤着，干瘪，沙哑，同时还带着开水翻滚的“咕叽咕叽”声。  
“谁！”我猛地从床上爬起，恍惚间一头撞上墙壁。剧痛刹那蔓延，我捂住脑袋蹲下身体。

又来了。

那个声音，仿佛是在嘲笑我。我烦躁不已，却不知声源在哪、该冲谁发作，只是感觉昏暗中，有个人影立在那里，直勾勾盯着我看。  
“混蛋……”我轻声骂道。

过了很久，我才能够勉强从地上爬起。眼前还是一片昏黑，这我非常焦虑，却只能扶着墙缓慢移动。  
“嘶——”  
我听到一阵高压锅的声音。  
厨房。  
声音是从厨房发出的。

焦躁的感觉不断叠加，我怕被这种感觉吞噬，于是不想再等待，一把推开墙壁踉踉跄跄冲进厨房。  
我的视线开始恢复。

我看到一具被刀砍成几段的尸体躺在锅里。  
似乎是个婴儿，没有嘴巴，眼珠从眼眶里慢慢滑出，尚未发育完全的毛发沾水渍和淤血。他的脐带还没完全分离，像是硬生生从母亲肚子里扯出来一样。

我来不及惊讶，胃里翻江倒海的难受。我急忙奔出厨房，脚底一滑，跪倒在地，一阵干呕。  
“呼……”我几乎虚脱地抬起头，正正迎上莫关山的脸。  
他俯视着狼狈不堪的我，表情严肃，像是一位审判者。  
　　  
　　  
叁

“你怎么会在这里。你不是晚上才来吗？”我扶着地站起身，冷汗几乎浸湿了整个后背。

莫关山还是那一脸冷漠的表情：“临时有事，办完就顺道过来了。”

我没有理会他给了什么回答，而是脚步虚浮地又一次走进厨房。  
这次什么东西也没有出现。厨房还是原本的样子，那股腥味也消失了。

果然……又是幻觉......么。  
我回到客厅，莫关山已经坐在沙发上了。  
他定定地盯着我看，突然间，那股焦虑的感觉再次翻涌上来。这让我觉得他有点可怕。  
带着一丝厌恶神情，却又十分惊艳的容颜，正一点点扼住我灵魂的咽喉，闭起双眼他在我的脑海中的影像却斑斑驳驳地正在消失。

我猛地睁开眼。

这一切一定并不是巧合。

是他安排的闹剧。

这种预测在膨胀，空气骤然浮动起危险的孢子。  
我下意识地握紧拳头，却发现它一直在颤抖。

我把刚才发生的事情一五一十跟他说了个遍。只是我故意隐藏了有关那个婴儿的某些细节，我并不是因为尴尬而刻意隐瞒，只是它太过可怕，并且恶心到极点。

室外的毛毛细雨，毛茸茸地打在窗户上，逐渐变成大滴水珠，贴在玻璃上偷窥着我们。

“幻觉吧。”莫关山听完，眉头竟然有些舒展。他难得扯了扯嘴角，“看来你比雇主所说的情况更加严重。”  
我最近的确心情不太好，并且也出现了幻觉，可是我总觉得情况并没有他所说的那么严重。  
起码不应该像莫关山说的那样，我已经是重度抑郁了。  
莫关山再说什么我根本没有去听，我点燃一根烟，陷进沙发，慢慢滑进梦境。

*  
贺天……你没有生病啊……何必去听……快忘掉啊……  
你真的……

“贺天！你为什么半夜站在楼顶上？！”

“贺天！住手！你为什么突然跑进我房间打破我房间的东西？！”

“你……怎么了……”  
“住手……！”

“大哥哥……你为什么不救我……为什么……  
“为什么不拉住我妈妈……”  
……

*

“……贺天？”我听到莫关山的声音，他正在试图将我摇醒。  
我迷迷糊糊睁开眼，莫关山正有些着急地看着我，“你想起什么了吗？”

 

好像……真的有什么东西……想起来了。

 

肆

就这样吧，把仇恨好好珍藏在记忆深处。

 

伍

贺呈走在12点钟的夜路上。  
他一脚踏进路中央一小滩污水里，擦得锃亮的皮鞋被溅起的污水染脏，月光映照着他疲惫不堪的脸。

朋友介绍给贺呈一位自称是心理医生的人。因为他的弟弟，贺天，最近精神看起来好像有点不正常——他总是说自己能看到一些奇怪的影像。  
贺呈刚刚与对方见了面，交谈几句，他并不觉得对方像是位心理医生。如果添置一身合适的行头，贺呈都觉得那人言语间活脱脱是个自称能够穿梭于三界的江湖骗子。

可是贺天的情况太过严重，看了很多医生病情都不见好转。  
罢了。死马当活马医也未尝不可。  
尤其在他看到莫关山办公室中堆叠的厚厚的病人病历与锦旗、感谢信之后。  
贺呈考虑再三，还是觉得，这个人值得一试。  
于是他打开手机，拨打了名片上的电话。  
电话很快就通了。

“是莫关山医生吗？”

 

陆

十分遥远的记忆。

五岁时隔壁多年未住人的老房子里搬来一个女人。  
我对她的印象就是妩媚。从骨子里溢出来的妩媚，一直穿透到脑髓的酥麻。她似乎总是一刻不停地梳理着发丝，在她脸上，永远写满春天到来的咸湿讯号。

只可惜整个镇子没有一人喜欢那个女人。  
外婆每次带我买完菜经过这里，都会唠叨我一句，“小心这个女人，诡异得很，千万靠近不得！”  
外婆是十分古板的人，我一向对她说的话嗤之以鼻。  
但我不得不承认，我真的很害怕那个被叫做“疯子”的女人。  
每次我路过她家院子，她都会拢起长发，在窗内向我喊着，“不要走嘛，进来陪陪我嘛！”说着还对我扯出一个甜得腻人的微笑。  
我一身鸡皮疙瘩竖起，慌忙离开。

这是我的童年噩梦。  
而这噩梦会一直持续到夜晚。

当所有人进入梦乡时，都会被这个女人撕心裂肺的叫声惊醒。  
一天又一天，她的呐喊变得越来越绝望，到达顶点时则会传出摔东西的声音。

她的妩媚是惊心动魄的哀嚎。

 

听院子里玩弹弓的小伙伴说，那女人本来是这个小镇上的姑娘，天生一头红发。长大后她跟着父母到了城里，爱上一个黑发的男人。  
可是后来那男人跟着一个贵妇跑了，完全崩溃的她被送回镇里，呆在老宅，独自过着潦倒的生活。

她已经完全疯了。  
更可怕的事，她还怀着那个男人的孩子。

那时我们太小，并不理解大人那种抱身受欺辱的痛苦，只是单纯地认为，她想让他回来。

可是。

那一次，家中酱油用尽，杂粮店的老板去城里陪他儿子过年了，家里没有大人，我只能硬着头皮去隔壁的疯女人家借酱油。  
她看见我时特别兴奋，嘴里一边嘀咕着“我还以为没人跟我分享呢”一边扯着我进了她家。  
她的名字我早已遗忘，只记得她那头古怪的红发，又长又亮，并且散发着乳香味。  
她挺着肚子，看来真的是怀孕了。

她将我按在饭桌前，让我留下来吃饭，自己进了厨房。  
过了两分钟，我听到磨刀的声音。  
我正好奇她为什么要磨刀，那女人突然发出一声惨叫，并伴随着“要生了”的呼声。

我一时慌了手脚，第一反应居然是给家里人打电话。我抓起女人的电话，用最快的速度拨通哥哥的手机。  
可是已经有些晚了，我听见孩子响亮的哭声在厨房响起。  
我挂了电话，努力让自己冷静下来。我吓得眼泪不受控地一连涌出，颤抖着走进厨房，想看看到底是什么情况。  
但是接下来的事让我连哭的力气都没有了。

女人坐在一张低低的矮板凳上，没有抱着她的宝宝，而是任他摔在地上。  
婴儿哭得非常厉害，她似乎很生气，嘟囔了一句真吵，于是抄起刚磨好的菜刀，一下砍断了脐带。  
我不知道她痛不痛，只是有一大滩水流了出来。婴儿依旧哭得揪心，可是女人只是皱着眉冷笑：“你是我的，那个男人也是我的……都是我的……”她像是要完成什么仪式一般，庄严地，肃穆地，颤抖着双手举起了菜刀。

一切在瞬间安静下来，时间好像凝固了。血溅得满屋都是，在橘黄色壁纸的厨房里显得更加燥热。

整个过程持续了五分钟，或者一个世纪，我记不清了。  
世界只剩下婴儿的尸体和灿烂的鲜血。  
我没有制止，甚至在一切都结束后，还和这个女人一起傻笑。

罪孽。

我看过父亲书柜里的书，经史子集，各类都有，我差不多都能读懂里面词语的字面意思，只是里面有这样一个词，罪孽，我始终无法理解。  
而现在，我满脑子都是这个词汇，它在黑暗中嘲笑着我的无能，晃着血红色的裙摆向我款款走来。

好了。  
那女人抱起呆呆站着的我，将我放到那张沾满鲜血的矮板凳上，顺势蹲在我面前。我看到她的下半身还在流血。  
我们面对面发着呆，一言不发。  
过了很久，那女人也没有让我走，而是将我赶出厨房，反锁，打开燃气。

高压锅嘶嘶地喷出热气，我闻到一股肉香味。  
我的眼泪再次流出，我不敢说话，恐惧卡在心里，憋得我浑身都疼。

女人端出一碗味道十分香浓的汤，无数道血迹顺着她的大腿蜿蜒而下。她面色雪白，像是要死了。可是她还是笑着，是那种每天路过她家时她冲我露出的那种微笑，尽管她此时正紧紧皱着眉。

“他留着是没用的，生了也是死，不生也是死。  
“来吧，让我们一起，完成这最后最后的一切吧……”她再次蹲下身，抚摸着我的脸，将装着肉的调羹塞进我嘴里。  
我颤抖着问：“这是什么？”

她答道。  
“我的孩子……我们的孩子……我们的骨肉……  
“我要让他永远留在我的肚子里……永远不分离……”

我几乎是陪着她吃完了整碗肉羹。  
一人一半。  
我甚至不知道为什么。  
是因为她警告我不准剩下吗？还是那时我太饿以致饥不择食？  
我实在不记得了。  
只是无论出于哪种原因，我都觉得恐惧正捏着我的咽喉。

救护车终于来了。  
可是女人已经倒在我腿上，死掉了。  
她暗红色的血液流得遍地都是，还残留着一丝乳香味。

很多人在说话，很多人在摇晃我。  
可是我什么也听不见，什么也感觉不到。

只有女人红色的发丝，以及孩子的尸体，还在我的眼前旋转，交替着。甚至连那间厨房里的场景，也一遍一遍，永不停歇地上演。  
天昏地暗。

 

忘了吧，求求你……我一直站在黑暗中。  
直至忘却冰冷的事实。

 

柒

贺天躺在沙发上。  
叙述完后是长久而冰冷的沉默。

莫关山拉过厨房的红木椅坐下，笑似非笑地，眼神十分冷漠。

今天实在是太冷了。  
为什么会这么冷？

紧闭的门窗被风撞开，奸笑着撞击我的耳膜。  
我的呼吸声哽咽了，泪水在眼眶打转，无法落下却汹涌万分。

“过去太久了，我已经无法触及你的内心……”莫关山拿起我放在桌上的烟盒，抽出一支烟，点燃，却并未放进嘴里，“恐惧……恐惧也可以让人变得恶心和可怕……”他低头喃喃顺道，从椅子上站起来。  
明明是我最喜欢的香烟，如今闻着它的味道，突然觉得非常刺鼻。  
我忍不住咳嗽起来。

“去睡觉。”莫关山将烟摁灭，皱着眉催促道。  
“什么？”我不解地问。莫关山像是在下达什么命令，全然不顾我现在的感受。  
我觉得全身近乎虚脱，整个人都像是陷落进脏污的黑色沼泽里，无法动弹，也无法说话。

我被对方拉起，推搡着进了房间，还被推倒在床上。  
我浑身的冷汗依旧没消，没有调整好姿势就躺在床上使我后背更加不好受，但是恐惧和忧愁强迫我慢慢地闭上眼睛。  
偶尔睁开一条缝，能看见莫关山坐在床头。他伸手打开床头灯，暖黄的灯光倾泻在他红色的发丝上，星星点点。他正看着我，眼神犀利，表情却十分难看。我读不懂他的眼神，赶忙错开视线。  
我像是被发现秘密的小狗，滑稽地扭着头，难过地无法直视对方。

我感到一股热气向我喷来。  
莫关山的鼻翼已经贴在我的额头上，轻柔地，又具毁灭性地摩擦着我的脸庞。  
“……”

困乏。  
模糊中我再次听到那女人呼唤我的声音，甜美又妩媚。

莫关山的双手已经扯开我的衣襟，修长的五指灵活的游走在我的胸口。  
我觉得十分燥热，女人的脸庞与莫关山的脸庞交叠在一起，在明灭的灯光下旋转。

莫关山，也是有那样一头美丽的红发吧。说起来。  
也有那样好听的声音吧。

 

心理医生。  
扭曲。  
怀孕的女人。  
肉羹。

 

那些装饰华丽的舞台被扯下镶了金边的血红色幕布，幕布后是空洞的后台，漆黑中传来繁华闹市车来人往之声。

 

这一切还没有结束，可是已经到了结尾。

 

捌

梦见了死亡的，我。  
挣扎于噩梦深渊，不知道自己是否能从浑浑噩噩中清醒。

 

贺呈将我从床上拖起，用力摇醒了我。  
我揉揉睡眼惺忪的眼睛，因为躺在柔软的床榻上而舒展不开的身体开始隐隐作痛。我疲惫地问：“我睡了多久？”  
“不知道。回来你就躺在床上了。”他从桌上的冰桶里拎起一瓶酒，倒了一杯，递给我，“喝了清醒清醒吧。一觉睡得太久了？”  
我拿起杯子，那些香醇而鲜美的暗红色液体一点点滑进我的胃。  
我的脑袋终于从半瘫痪的状态苏醒，继而冻结成一块冰，连同五脏一起抽痛起来。  
好像忘记了什么。

我的眼帘中缓缓浮现出一个人的身影，醉人的，红色的，皱起眉头的，正如这红酒一般，模糊而清晰地攥住我的灵魂，无法逃离。

莫关山。

“贺呈！？”我四处张望着，问他：“莫关山呢？”  
贺呈瞥了我一眼，：“莫关山？你又把什么人带回来了？”  
“就是……你给我请来的那个心理医生……你……”我有些语无伦次，心一下子收紧，眼前浮现的红色幻影唰地消失，连贺呈的脸庞都变得扭曲起来。  
“你好好的我干嘛要给你请心理医生？”贺呈摸了摸我的额头。  
他的惊讶和莫名其妙，让我脑子炸开了：“我……”

我陷入无法言说的张皇之中，贺呈晃动的身体渐渐融入了焦灼的黑夜。  
仅仅是因为我的恐惧吗？

莫关山。

难道他根本就是从未存在的人？

有什么东西在欺骗我吗？  
眼前闪过一抹红，同时我看到一个男人，在荒谬的臆想中游走而过。  
那个女人，那个死婴，那些怪诞离奇的小说故事的结尾——假的吗？都是假的吗？  
“在欺骗中死亡。”  
莫关山在说话吗？  
还是只是自己的想法？  
无法辨别的、猜不到的死亡结局，是幻像吗？还是现实？  
我——真的活着吗？！

“站住！”我近乎疯狂地扑向在眼前晃动的莫关山，试图抓住他问问清楚。  
我抓到了，可是我手心空无一物。  
黑暗之中我感受到了灌入鼻腔与喉咙的风，它们面目狰狞地叽叽喳喳快要冲破我的身体。  
痛苦依旧缠绕着我，悲伤依旧难以挣脱。

“肉羹的味道很鲜美，和他给我的感觉一样。”女人在吞食完最后一口肉羹时这样说着，说完就死了。  
“你还没能解脱呢。”莫关山又说话了，这次，可不是在耳边了。

在全身一片钝痛的潮红之中，我终于看清了真实的世界。

贺呈伏在顶楼的阳台上痛苦地嘶吼。  
红发男人报复后快意与悲伤参半的双眼。

近在眼前。

 

玖

“我竟然见证了一只冤鬼如何扭曲人心。厉害，阴谋竟是这样一环扣一环。这样的心理医生，是一个不合格的心理医生。”

莫关山静静听着对方说话，半天没有言语，红色的发丝被风吹起。  
他的面孔闪了一下，继而消失。代替他出现的，是贺天英气的脸庞和冰冷的黑发。

 

“我是一个帮助人们扭曲内心的心理医生。”

 

拾

后来？

后来男人出现了幻觉，从楼上摔下去，就没有后来了。

 

FIN

　　  
　　


End file.
